Tell Him
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following a discussion with Clark about trust, Lana has a heart to heart talk with her mother at the cemetery. (Spoilers: Season 2 thus far)


Tell Him  
David J. Duncan  
October 2002

  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after Lana's discussion with Nell in "Duplicity". It mainly deals with the encounter between her and Clark on the matter of trust. (This is the first of two songfics pertaining to this story.)  
  
Spoilers for that eppie and most of Season 2 for that matter.  
  
Notes: Smallville is the property of DC and the WB. "Tell Him" is by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand. Please send feedback to dante0220@yahoo.com  
  
Dedications: Well, to everyone who sent me feedback on "Desiree" and to Prolific Peggy for her gracious praise and inspiration to the muse. Thanks! :)  
  
  
Lana toiled in the Talon, cleaning up after the doors closed at nine. It had been a long day for her. First, she had been trying to avoid Nell's new boyfriend, Dean, only to run into his advice over the café's seating. Then, Nell had revealed her intentions to marry the man during their conversation only an hour earlier.  
  
Still, it didn't matter....Nothing did. Clark was hiding something. He cared...she knew that, but why wouldn't he open up? _ Why can't he trust anyone? He's always so secretive. Can't he see that I broke up with Whitney for him?_  
  
Putting the broom away and seeing that she had finished for the evening, she locked the doors and headed for her solitary place. _ Mom, Dad, I hope you're willing to listen. _  
  
  
****  
  
Thirty minutes later, she kneeled in front of her parents' marker and dusted it off. "Hi, guys. It's been a while and I'm sorry. I...well...have a problem, but don't know how to tell you about it," she admitted.  
  
For a minute, everything stood still in the graveyard save for the birds chirping in the trees above her.  
  
Then, she remembered a song she had heard on the way over there....  
  
I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak?  
  
Then, she realized, _ I love him. I do love Clark. Even in that moment of enlightenment, her doubts intruded, But should I tell him? What if it ruins our friendship? What will he think of me?  
_   
Ooh-what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Love can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do.  
  
_ Then again, even though Chloe's said otherwise, I'm not sure if he still likes her. People who love each other trust each other. I wish he would trust me with whatever secret he's hiding._  
  
At that moment, a gentle voice lofted on the breeze. "Lana...Lana, it's all right."  
  
The former cheerleader perked her ear in amazement, recognizing the voice, "Mom?"  
  
"That's right, Dear," Laura's voice concurred. "Your heart is troubled so. Is it about Clark Kent?"  
  
She stared in amazement. _ How? Am I that obvious? _ "Yes, it is."  
  
Again, the song kicked through Lana's head...with her mother's voice amazingly enough.  
  
I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't take the chance  
To love him pass you by  
  
"You know," her mother said. "I remember your father was so shy. I had to pursue him too."  
  
"Really?" Lana wondered. "What happened?"  
  
"I really liked him in high school, but we never talked. He avoided me constantly. It was only on the last night I was supposed to be here that we finally ran into each other at the Talon," Laura explained.  
  
"Wow. Good thing you did," Lana replied, feeling nervous that they almost missed connections all together.  
  
"The point is I almost lost him, Lana. And in the process, I would have lost you," her mother pointed out. "But back to your problem, how to gain Clark's trust...."  
  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself.  
  
"You two love each other. You're just too stubborn to admit it to each other," Laura chastised gently.  
  
Lana frowned and threw up her hands in exasperation. "What do I have to do? I gave up Whitney for him! What is it that I'm missing!"  
  
[Again the song....]  
  
Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be   
All in time you'll see  
  
"Have you said just that to him?" Laura asked pointedly. "I overheard you telling him about you and Whitney, but you didn't say anything about you and him, did you?"  
  
Lana stared at the ground, thinking about her mother's words.   
  
"How do you feel, Lana? Honestly?"  
  
I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say  
  
_ I should tell Clark. I really should. But, what if he tells me I'm crazy...or worse yet, tells me to leave? I couldn't take it.  
_   
"I...love him, Mom. He's the best friend I have," she admitted. "I can't lose him."  
  
"But if you don't tell him, you'll lose him anyway. And you'll lose the chance to complete yourself," Laura informed her.  
  
[Again, the song....]  
  
Love is the light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
....  
Tonight love will assume its place  
The memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go.  
  
Lana looked up at the evening sky and saw the stars twinkle at her. I really need to tell him. _ She's right._  
  
Laura praised, "Remember what I told you, Dear."  
  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself.  
  
Never let him go.  
  
Clark, you're going to listen to me this time. I won't let you sweep me aside. "Thanks, Mom," Lana expressed, getting in the truck and driving toward the Kent farm.  
  
_ My pleasure, Dear. My pleasure....  
_   
THE END (for now)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
